A New Light formerly: Want What I Cant Get
by Kilmore
Summary: not too good with summaries, just RR
1. Confusion

Hey Kilmore here! havent written in a while. So heres my R/H fanfic...EnJoY  
  
Ron stared at her longingly as she playfully elbowed Harry in his side. He watched enviously as Harry kissed her cheek ever-so-gently. He looked away shyly as the two looked at him with smiling, happy faces.   
  
"All right there, Ron?" Harry asked his best friend.  
  
"Not really, I think I'll go lie down." Ron said as he got up from the Gryffindor table. He smiled, trying to hide his jealousy and regret.  
  
"Ron, is everything ok?" Hermione asked with care, hoping her best friend was all right.   
  
The sound of her voice made every part of Ron's body fill with warmth. He turned to look at her, but turned away quickly, hoping Harry hadn't noticed his loving gaze.  
  
"Yeah Herm everything's fine. Just a bit tired from all the homework and," Ron started to explain turning back to face her, he was speechless for a moment, "you know, school crap."  
  
"All right, I hope you feel better." Hermione said with a caring tone as she looked back at Harry forgetting Ron all together.  
  
Ron started walking toward the Entrance Hall when he heard a familiar voice all too soon.  
  
"Hey Weasel, why the long face? Jealous 'cause Potter's got your girl?" Draco Malfoy snickered at Ron.  
  
"Shove it, Malfoy." Ron shot back and kept walking towards the Entrance Hall. He walked to his dormitory with confusion. He obviously liked Hermione more than a friend, then again so did about every male 6th year at Hogwarts. Ron barely recognized her when he saw her that morning on platform 9 3/4. She was beautiful no doubt, but her personality had changed as well. He didn't know how to explain it, and it frustrated him that he couldn't figure it out.  
  
He sat down on his four-poster bed and cupped his face into his sweaty palms.   
  
He remembered back to the beginning of the year when Harry and Hermione had just gotten together. Ron had thought it would be cool to have your two best friends dating, he didn't think it would change anything.   
  
But then there was the constant need of them to be together or Harry sneaking out to see Hermione down in the common room, Ron didn't really want to know what happened down there. As the days dragged on Ron got tired of catching Harry and Hermione wrapped around each other, hidden in corner. Most of the time he ignored it and acted like he hadn't seen them. However, over the past few weeks Ron had realized that he'd enjoyed catching them, for one reason–Hermione.   
  
He couldn't believe he was falling for his best friend's girlfriend. But to him, she was more than her looks, he saw through that and saw inside her, something, he thought, Harry couldn't see. And this something seemed key in a Hermione relationship–but Harry had her, she obviously didn't need what Ron thought was important.  
  
Ron knew he had to do something. He couldn't just sit on his bed and think, he had to take action and tell Hermione–but what about Harry? What would he think? He couldn't tell Harry, he couldn't ruin their 6 year friendship. And yet, Harry and Hermione did, by being together, how could they not see that it was hurting Ron to have to watch them drown in each other?   
  
Ron didn't care, he had to tell Hermione, right then, it didn't matter.  
  
He stood up and walked down to the common room, he heard Harry and Hermione. He decided now was not the best time. He slowly walked upstairs, sat on his bed, and thought.... 


	2. His Lavender

Hey Kilmore here, I hope you all liked the first chapter!! I know it was a bit short, I'll try to make this one longer. EnJoY  
  
"Ron? You awake?" Ron heard Harry's faint voice ask.  
  
"I am now." He complained groggily as he sat up in his bed.  
  
"Well come on then, get ready." Harry commanded Ron.  
  
"Get ready for what?" Ron asked yawning.  
  
"Hogsmeade! You all right Ron? You've been pretty weird lately and you don't look so good." Harry told Ron concerned.  
  
"Oh yeah, Hogsmeade!" Ron remembered. "Well then, let me get ready, I'll be down there in 5."  
  
"Excellent," Harry said with a grin. "I'll be in the courtyard waiting for Hermione."  
  
The sound of her name made Ron wince. "Right, I'll be there." Ron managed to breathe out. Harry left the room without another word.   
  
Ron got dressed as fast as could, but made sure he looked good enough for Hermione, and started heading for the courtyard outside the Entrance Hall, where the students met before going to Hogsmeade. He was about to start down the stairs when he heard Hermione.  
  
"Ron!" She shouted, running to catch up with him. "Have you seen Harry?"  
  
"Yeah a few minutes ago, he'd said he be in the courtyard waiting for you." Ron told Hermione.  
  
"Oh, all right. Well then, let's go." Hermione said and led the way down the stairs. Ron followed her, he cherished the moments they were alone together.   
  
They got to the courtyard and Hermione stood there, looking for Harry. "Where is he?!" Hermione exclaimed.   
  
"Eh, he'll show up," Ron said trying to sound normal. "Why don't we just sit down and wait for him." The duo pushed their way through all the students and found a stone bench near the Entrance Hall doors. This seemed like the perfect time to talk to Hermione, he just didn't know how to start.  
  
"Um, Herm I need to talk to you." He finally said.  
  
"What is it Ron." Hermione said not looking at Ron, but at the many students, searching for Harry.  
  
"I don't know how to say it–" Ron started  
  
"Ron, just say what you need to say!" Hermione commanded him.   
  
"Yeah Ron, say what you need to say."   
  
Ron looked up, it was Harry.  
  
"Harry! Where have you been?" Hermione said jumping up and hugging him, she obviously hadn't known he was near them either.  
  
"I was out and about." Harry said to Hermione with a loving tone and smile.  
  
"All right you know the drill, any misbehaving will land you in detention. Be back in that castle by no later than 7:00." Filch said in his raspy, cracking voice.  
  
Hermione laced her fingers with Harry's and they started walking, forgetting Ron. Ron was used it, being forgotten, it happened often now-a-days. He suddenly changed his mind and decided he didn't want to go to Hogsmeade today, not with them. He turned around and headed up the stairs to the Entrance Hall.  
  
Ron entered the Gryffindor common room and sat down in a large chair by the fire that was burning wildly.   
  
"Why aren't you at Hogsmeade?" Ron jumped slightly, he thought he was alone.  
  
"Lavender?" Ron asked the voice.  
  
"Yes. Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Lavender said apologetically.  
  
"It's ok, I wasn't startled." Ron lied as he walked over to a chair closer to Lavender.  
  
"So why aren't you at Hogsmeade?" Lavender asked again, looking Ron up and down.  
  
"Why aren't you?" Ron asked back.  
  
"I asked you first, so tell first, then I'll tell." Lavender said back to Ron.  
  
Ron eyed Lavender suspiciously, he'd never had a real conversation with her, and now he wished he'd done so before.  
  
"Well I just got tired of following Harry and Hermione around, like I'm a third wheel or something. It really bugs me that they dont even care how I feel." Ron explained to Lavender, he wondered why he was telling her this.  
  
"How do you feel?" Lavender curiously asked Ron.  
  
"It doesn't matter. So why aren't you at Hogsmeade?" Ron asked.  
  
"Parvati went with her sister, I have no one else to go with." Lavender said blushing a little and looking away.  
  
It took Ron a few seconds to figure out what to say. "Well then, do you want to go together?" He asked Lavender turning pink.  
  
"Sure," she answered as she got up and walked to the portrait hole with Ron.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You and Lavender sure looked happy together today." Harry said to Ron. Ron was lying on his back on his bed lost in his thoughts, as usual.  
  
"What?" Ron asked, he was too busy thinking about the best afternoon he'd had in a while, and how Lavender made it so much better. He never knew she would be the one he was actually falling for. Right then he realized that Hermione wasn't the one for him, it was the person he least expected–his Lavender.  
  
Hope you liked this chapter. There will be more drama later promise, cant waste it in the first two chapters. I'll update soon. Bye Bye 


End file.
